chaotic_motion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Encounter
What You Need to Know #You (the hero) attack. The monster reacts, and I roll to see if you hit or miss. #The monster attacks, the hero reacts, I roll. #Repeat. Hitting or missing is dependent on dice. *Assuming a statless battle, I choose a number (difficulty) and if you roll higher than that number, you hit and I recount the damage. *Should you choose to use stats , I use RECS. Monsters also have other stats: A physical and elemental strength and weakness, as well as four skills of my choosing with their own recharge times and effects. Some Tips To make the most of your encounter, I have some suggestions. *You can do anything, not just attack. *Use your surroundings. *Be creative. Some actions take more than one turn. Some examples: *You are looking for a weakness and find it. You proceed to attack! *You start making a huge, hulking beast out of the elements! *Depending on the situation, movement could take more than one turn. : I will let you know if something you, or I, do, takes more than one turn. Some actions take no turns at all. These free actions are... *Power ups *Transformation sequences *Summonings : Note: these are free based on the type of character. If the action is not a trope with the type of character, it is not free. Do not... *Place a weakness on my NPC. If you look for one and find one, I will tell you where. *Assume your attack hits. *Assume you dodge the attack. : If you have any objections, questions, comments, talk to me! I'm willing to compromise if you have a valid complaint. : The Complicated Explanation Below is what I actually do. It looks complicated; it's really not, and it's not really anything you have to know to play along. First Round #If there is more than one character in the battle, I roll a dice. This determines the order in which you attack, and is simply so I can keep track of whose turn it is so I can react accordingly. #Unless it is a Surprise Attack (the NPC attacks first), the NPC is always last. #During this round, I will either set up the surroundings or allow you to. Feel free to use them! Be clever! Combat Turns repeat until one, or the other, are defeated. Your Turn #You attempt an attack. #The NPC reacts. #I place a difficulty from 1 to 20 . #I roll dice. If the number is higher, you hit. #NPC takes damage. NPCs Turn #The NPC attempts an attack. #You react. #I place a difficulty from 1 to 20. #I roll the dice. If the number is higher than the difficulty, you succeed. #You take damage. Note: If I roll a 1, it is a crtitical miss and you receive damage. If I roll a 20, it is a critical hit; depending on the situation, it could be an instant win or severe damage. Godmodding will result in penalty.